When I'm Gone
by Sappho94
Summary: I pretty much suck doing this without giving spoilers, so all I'll say it's kind of a sequel of the second movie, basically, something i'd like to happen.


**N/A.** First of all, i want to apologize for any mistake i might have committed, it's the first text in English i've ever wrote

In second, I need to say it can be kinda smutty.

So, there's the songs in order of use. There's the links, just put first in case you wanna listen to it.

Serial Killer - Lana Del Rey - /xlf9e9PnJZM?t=1m32s  
Distance - Christina Perri ft. Jason Mraz - /ROqTa1mn_qc?t=1m16s  
When I'm gone - Anna Kendrick/Brittany Snow/Others - /PwtnPITY_4Y?t=21s

Hope you like it xD

* * *

Since most of the girls had already left, the frat house was empty – or almost empty. The redhead couldn't leave yet, she needed some more time for accepting she wasn't coming back there, but her thought was interrupted by a very known and loved voice, which makes her heart ache remembering she, probably, would never hear it again.

She stopped at her friend's door, admiring the way she moved while packs her things and singing alone, distracted.

" _My black fire's burning bright Maybe I'll go out tonight We can paint the town in blue…_ " Chloe didn't want to leave. Didn't want leave Beca, didn't want live without her and that's the reason she failed Russian literature for three years and now she just didn't know where to go, she was completely lost. " _I'm so hot, I ignite, Dancing in the dark and I shine Like a light I'm luring you_ …"

So, Chloe did the only thing she thought she could do to make that last moment special and unforgettable – at least for her – she sneaked into her dorm until she could touch her waist from behind, gently sliding her fingers so she wouldn't scare the brunette and continued the song right beside her ear, with a sweet voice.

" _Sneak up on you, really quiet Whisper "am I what your heart desires?" I could be your ingénue…_ " She really meant to sing those words, all Chloe wanted was to be loved by her. Really loved and desired. Even if she could live if being loved by Beca – as a friend – but she needed more than that. Beca tried not to show the shock after feeling her so close, the smell of her sweet perfume, the tender touch that only Chloe had and the very know the warmth of her skin – that somehow, was unique.

She touched Chloe's hands and made her embrace herself, pulling the redhead closer. As closely as she could be.

"Chloe! I thought you left with the girls…"

"I couldn't. It's kinda weird thinking 'bout leaving, you know? I mean… " Although it was hard, Chloe managed to slowly take some distance and walking into her friend's bed so she could sit, crossing her legs, and talk to Beca as she continued to pack her things. "I'm going to miss it, Becs… I'm going to miss you."

"I hate when you get this weird, Chlo! I mean, you know I'm going to miss you too, right!? You taught me so much through the last four years… It won't be easy for you to get rid of me so easy."

She smirked at the redhead, knowing she would never let Chloe really go away, knowing she would never really leave her. She needed that ginger in her life. She would always need her.

Chloe felt her heart skip a beat and giggled at her. They almost lost the track of time glancing at each other, it was like they were connecting their souls to the taller one broke the silence.

"I won't? Why? You won't let me get rid of you?"

"Whaat? Did you think we would end here?" Beca laughed, sitting right next to her. "Of course not, Chlo! Come on! We're Bloe, remember?"

The brunette kept looking at her, giggling as she saw how the redhead became a little blushed and slid her fingers smoothly over her thigh. She was pretty discreet touching her, but being touched like that only made Chloe blusher – what Beca thought it was pretty cute.

"Yep. I think you're right." Chloe took her hand, playing with her fingers and looked at her so she could mask how embarrassed that situation led her. "I think I should be honest with you, then…"

"Sure you do, Chlo! Always… What happened?"

"You're my best friend and I never let anyone get so close, you know?" – The ginger took some time to choose the right words – even if she didn't believe they existed – and bit her lip, finally turning to look at her eyes. "I'm so lost, Becs…"

"Why, red?"

"I met someone, you know? And I just don't know how to deal with it for the first time in my life."

"You what? Wait… " The shorter one swallowed her words and faked a smile. "Wow! That's so _nice_. Who is he? How is he like?"

"Actually, it's not a _he_ , Becs.

Chloe looked away as she didn't know what to expect from her friend, but Beca caressed her shoulder, understanding why she did that and trying to comfort her.

"Well, how is _she_ like, then?"

"Actually, saying that "I met her" isn't quite the right way to describe it, you know?" She looked at her fingers, playing with them. "I completely fell in love with her, Becs. But I'm so scared. And I'm not saying I'm scared about her being a girl and all, 'cause I'm totally cool with that." She shot it at once, afraid that, if she paused, she couldn't proceed. "But she's my best friend and I never said anything 'cause I'd give whatever I need to have her in my life. I couldn't lose her. I couldn't lose you, but now you're going away and… When I saw you packing I just…"

Chloe felt her cheeks and eyes burning as she felt the warmth of Beca's hands holding hers, stopping their movements and making her pause what she was saying and doing. The redhead looked at her, pretty ashamed.

"You just..?"

It was pretty hard to explain her feelings after so much time, but she knew she couldn't scape it anymore. She promised Beca she would be honest. And she couldn't betray herself anymore, so she did the only think she could, she sang.

" _And please don't stand so close to me, I'm having trouble breathing. I'm afraid of what you'll see right now. I give you everything I am All my broken heartbeats Until I know you'll understand..._ " Chloe saw Beca bit her lip, probably upset and swallowed her pride, proceeding to the chorus " _And I will make sure to keep my distance…_ "

" _Say "I love you" when you're not listening…_ " Chloe felt the brunette's hands gently touching her face, smirking as she jumped to the last line of the song. " _How long 'till we call this love, love, love?_ "

As her voice died, they glanced at each other like there was nothing else in the world. Their breath became harsh and they couldn't stop staring, fearing it would break the moment. The shorter one finally took courage, knowing that Chloe has done the worst when she opened up, and just smoothly slid their lips for some time.

She could feel the taste of the ginger's cherry lip-gloss before sealing her lips a couple times, 'till Chloe felt ready to deepen the kiss, touching her shoulders and giving passage for Beca's tongue.

Both girls seemed to be scared of ruining things, ruining that magic moment they waited to happen since they met.

Some time later, the redhead scratched the pale skin up to her nape, where she could climb her fingers and intertwine them with Beca's brown hair, guiding her into a more passionate kiss.

Beca pulled Chloe's waist to end with the distance between their body and both girls gasped, finishing that kiss to look at each other.

The ginger giggled, melting the brunette's heart with the vision, and pulled closer, attaching their lips with hunger. The desire they shared made some parts of their body numb.

Chloe straddled on Beca's thigh, discreetly riding on her while her hands took over exploratory activities on the petite body for a while, until she couldn't keep her lust anymore and ripped her shirt off.

They smirked, gazing at each other and the redhead dropped her lips over her neck, distributing a bunch of soft kisses and making her moan underneath her body.

Beca laid her hands on Chloe's hips and helped her grind, loving the warm feeling over her thigh.

"Chloe…"

Chloe stared at her, smirking and the brunette felt the desire emanating from her lovely blue eyes. The ginger led her hand to Beca's face, gently brushing her cheek and softly kissed her lips.

She ended the kiss with a sweet bite in her lip, making her giggle under her.

"May I?"

The redhead laid a bunch of kisses on her face and Beca smiled at her, nodding. She got a lovely kiss in return. She wanted to understand why was so hard to end their kisses. Beca's lips were so soft. But soon enough, Chloe finds out that her skin was also extremely soft, and her smell was mesmerizing.

She went down that perfect little body and opened her jeans, taking it off. Always gazing at her, saving all of her movements, her expressions. Chloe was completely fascinated.

The ginger kissed all the way up – her feet, her legs, her thighs, her belly and stopped at her boobs. Beca almost cried when pleaded.

"Chloe, please…"

She nodded, getting down at her pretty wet center and giggled right before she used her tong to taste her. They felt that magic energy all around their bodies and it kept getting stronger every second. Beca whined, squirming before the softness and mastery of lips that touched her, seeming to know how to do it for a long time, like she had the instructions of how to do her.

In retribution, the ginger got scratches all over her back and, although it sting, she didn't mind at all. In fact, that only made her want more and Chloe, definitely, would get what she wanted this time. She grabbed Beca's hips, denying her to move away from her, and intensified her doings 'till she came again.

Hearing her name between the brunette's moans was like music to Chloe's ears, she was in heaven.

"Chloe, please…"

That plead was different from the other and the ginger knew it. She needed a break and she'd give it to the DJ, so she got on her knees and used her tongue to clean her mouth.

"Come here, red."

She obeyed and laid over her body, kissing her marvelous lips so the brunette could experiment her own taste.

"I always imagined you were a good kisser, red. I was wrong. You're an awesome kisser. "

Chloe giggled at her confession and sealed her lips, laying her body besides Beca, her head on her chest and her hand on her waist, caressing her skin.

"Why is that, babe?"

"That day in the shower…"

"Oh, yeah… That day…" Both girls smiled and Beca intertwined her fingers at Chloe's, playing with them. "I couldn't believe in what I was hearing, I needed to know who was singing and then, I just couldn't believe it was the girl who said she didn't sing."

"I didn't want to get involved with anything and… I sure wouldn't with the mean girls." She felt the soft slap the ginger gave on her shoulder and shout. "Outch!" Then she laughed and turned, standing over Chloes body, so she could tickle her, making her laugh and squirm under her for a while, until she sealed her lips and stopped. "But I fell in love with one of them, that ginger with an awesome smile and mesmerizing blue eyes…"

"Oh yeah?" She giggled, caressing her arm while stared at that navy blue eyes. "I was so sure you wouldn't come… Then you just showed up and sang that cup song."

"Yeah. The yellow cup…"

She kept that cup and Beca knew that. The ginger smirked and sealed her lips, in a discreet request, she started singing.

" _I've got my ticket for the long way around Two bottle whiskey in the way And I sure would like some sweet company And I'm leaving tomorrow, What'd you say?"_

" _I've got my ticket for the long way around The one with the prettiest of views It's got mountains, it's got rivers It's got sights to give you shivers But it sure would be prettier with you…_

"Is that a Yes?"

"Sure it is…"

Their lips met again with a bunch of tender kisses and they cuddled for the whole afternoon, they weren't in a hurry and would need time to figure out how to make it work out together in LA.


End file.
